Vertigem
by x.ParanoidAndroid
Summary: Milena Kirsley tem 16 anos e está no 5º ano em Hogwarts. Nesse ano, ela fez novas amizades e se apaixonou. Mas nada foi tão simples quanto ela pensaria que fosse.
1. Kirsley e Potter

**1. Kirsley e Potter**

Harry tinha acabado de ter uma briga feia com os tios, e não queria voltar tão cedo pra casa. Foi até onde seus passos o guiavam, nisso, acabou indo ao parque destruído que ficava nos arredores. As crianças tinham medo de ir naquele parque, pois a gangue de Duda destruía todos os brinquedos e batiam nos pequenos. Harry sentou num balanço que Duda ainda não havia quebrado. Ainda era cedo e as ruas estavam vazias. Vez ou outra passava alguém, mas nem reparava na existência do parque e de Harry. Ele era visto como um delinqüente perigoso em Little Whinging. De repente, ele viu uma garota ir em sua direção, com uma revista na mão. Ela pareceu não notar que Harry estava ali, e sentou-se num balanço do lado dele. Ela abriu a revista e começou a lê-la. Na capa estava escrito _Lipsticker: A revista da mulher antenada_, mas Harry logo percebeu que as figuras da revista se mexiam, em câmera lenta, é verdade, como se a garota tivesse tentado um feitiço para fazer com que as figuras ficassem estáticas. Ela percebeu que ele estava olhando para a revista e a desviou do olhar de Harry. Ele não estava agüentando, uma bruxa em Little Whinging? Ele ficara praticamente sem contato nenhum com o mundo bruxo nas suas férias de verão na casa dos Dursley. Seus amigos mandavam cartas de vez em quando, mas sentia falta de conversar com eles. Não agüentou ter a presença de um bruxo ao seu lado e logo disparou:

- Você é bruxa?

Ela pareceu não ter ouvido. Deu um sorriso zombeteiro e disse, ainda olhando para a revista:

- De onde você tirou essa idéia? Acho que anda vendo muito filme de terror...

- Mas as fotos da sua revista se mexem!

- Fotos mexendo? Desde quando fotos se mexem?

- Escute, pare de fingir, eu sou um bruxo também, não se preocupe.

Nesse momento ela fechou a revista e encarou Harry.

- Bruxos em Little Whinging? Nesse povoado trouxa, er... Digo... Simpático? Quem é você?

Harry estranhou a pergunta de quem ele era. Era estranho saber como todos o conheciam, mas mais estranho foi saber que alguém não o tinha reconhecido.

- Sou Harry Potter.

- Ah sim, estou vendo! Desculpe, normalmente não dou muita confiança a esses trouxas. Enfim... Sou Milena Kirsley. Não que eu seja uma pessoa muito importante.

- De que Casa você é? Nunca te vi na Torre da Grifinória. Bom, se você for de Hogwarts.

- Eu sou de Hogwarts. Vou começar o quinto ano. Sou da Grifinória, mas você fica tão absorto conversando com seus amigos que nem percebe quem passa por ali.

- Er... Bem... Isso é normal, não é?

Milena deu uma risadinha.

- É, eu acho que é. Se eu tivesse amigos tão legais, aqueles em que eu posso confiar...

- Você não tem amigos lá?

- Tenho, mas não são como amizades entre você e aqueles seus dois amigos. Falo pouco com as meninas do quinto ano, elas são metidas demais. Mas converso com o pessoal do time de quadribol. Fiz amizade com eles no dia que fiz teste para goleira. Olívio Wood conseguiu entrar no time naquele ano. Eu sou péssima goleira, não sei o que me fez aparecer por lá. E de outras Casas, eu falava bastante com Rogério Davies da Corvinal, mas ultimamente ele tem _preferido outras garotas_. Também fiz amizade com Cedrico Diggory. Ele é mais legal do que eu pensava. É um ótimo amigo. Pena que nos distanciamos um pouco.

- Ora, não são poucas pessoas.

- É, não são. Mas não sou tipo a "melhor amiga" deles. E a pessoa que eu considero bastante como amigo, bem, parece que nem se lembra mais de mim.

Harry percebeu que aquele assunto não estava animando Milena, ela não expressava mágoa até falar de Rogério Davies e Cedrico Diggory, então ele mudou de assunto mais uma vez.

- Então, o que anda fazendo aqui em Little Whinging?

- Estou de férias na casa dos meus tios trouxas. Meus pais andam muito atarefados no Ministério, apesar de estarem com vontade de se demitir, então me mandaram para cá até eu voltar para Hogwarts. E você?

- Por incrível que pareça eu também. Mas passo as férias sempre aqui. É um inferno. Mas por que os seus pais querem se demitir?

- O Ministério anda muito cego... Desde que Black fugiu entre os dedos do Ministério, lá está um completo caos. O Ministro diz que tudo está correndo bem, mas não está. Dumbledore contou a meus pais que Black era inocente... Meus pais não me explicaram a história direito.

- Mas Black é inocente! Eu acredito nele!

- Eu sei, ele é o seu padrinho.

- Como você sabe?

- Dumbledore.

Nesse momento uma coruja parda sobrevoou ao lado de Milena e largou uma carta nas pernas da garota.

- Caramba, eu já disse que não queria receber corujas... Logo logo esses trouxas nojentos vão dizer que além de alienada e esquisita eu contrabandeio aves. Ué, são dos meus pais. Espero que não sejam más notícias.

Ela abriu nervosamente a carta. Harry não conseguiu deixar de ler.

"_Mi,_

_Sabemos que não é seguro enviar corujas a você, ainda mais que você está num povoado trouxa._

_Não tem acontecido nada de ruim no momento. O Ministério anda fazendo as trapalhadas de sempre, e o Ministro está abafando todos os casos. Contaremos a você depois._

_Nós sabemos que você está muito preocupada conosco, mas somos aurores, sabemos nos cuidar, então você não precisa se preocupar._

_Vamos tirar uma folga no final de semana, então passaremos aí para te visitar, pois não nos vemos desde setembro! Estamos com muita saudade!_

_Nos veremos em breve,_

_Mamãe e papai."_

- Não consigo não me preocupar com eles. São aurores, claro, são super competentes e sabem lidar com o perigo. Mas sei que Você-Sabe-Quem e seus comensais também já mataram muitos aurores ou os torturavam até eles enlouquecerem.

- Seus pais são aurores?

- São. Por isso que faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos. Eles andam trabalhando demais.

- Eu queria ser um auror.

- Você tem todo o direito de ser um, mas eu não sei se eu escolheria essa carreira. Nossa! Já ta ficando tarde, já já minha tia aparece me chamando para o almoço... Aliás, você não quer almoçar lá em casa?

- Não, muito obrigado. Espero que nos vejamos novamente, gostei de conversar com você.

- Você é legal, Harry. E é um grande bruxo também.

Milena se levantou e foi em direção à casa de seus tios. Harry voltou para a casa dos Dursley, e, por causa da dieta forçada de Duda, não teve um almoço muito bom. Se arrependeu de não ter aceitado o convite de Milena.


	2. Mau Pressentimento

**2. Mau pressentimento**

No final de semana, Milena acordou bem cedo. Não sabia que horas os pais iriam chegar, e não queria estar dormindo quando eles chegassem. Depois de algumas horas de ansiedade, ela ouviu passos no jardim. Olhou pela janela e viu que os seus pais haviam chegado.

- Filha, que saudade! Vem cá, me dá um abraço! Tudo bem com você?

- Sim, está tudo bem.

- Oi, Héleska! Muito obrigado por cuidar da Milena nessas férias! Você sabe como é...

- Ora, eu entendo! Bem, mais ou menos, por não ter esse mesmo poder que vocês. Mas, imagina, é sempre um prazer. E você sabe como eu gosto da Mi, não é, mana?

- Claro, claro. Então, filha, quais são as novidades? Têm conhecido alguns trouxas por aqui?

- Não, não tenho. Eles acham que eu sou uma delinqüente perigosa e uma estranha que vive no mundo da lua. Eu bem que tentei conversar com eles, mas eles simplesmente fogem.

- Mas por quê?

- Não sei.

- Mas, Mi, você me disse ontem que tinha encontrado um tal de Parry... Não, Barry Clotter naquele parque abandonado que você vai...

- Barry Clotter? Parque abandonado? Explique, Milena, por favor.

- Eu vou naquele parque pra pensar um pouco, ficar olhando o pessoal passando... Juro, não faço nada de mais. Às vezes pego umas revistas ou livros e levo lá pra ler.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Milena! Sozinha num parque? É muito perigoso nos tempos que correm!

- Eu sei, eu sei. Desculpa. É que eu não agüento ficar muito tempo dentro de casa, vocês sabem.

- Ainda bem que não aconteceu nada com você! Mas não faça mais isso, é muito arriscado! E quem é Barry Clotter?

- Não, não é Barry Clotter. Por engano, eu encontrei o Harry Potter lá no parque, também.

- Harry Potter?

- É, nós ficamos conversando. Ele me pareceu meio desatualizado quanto às notícias do nosso mundo, mas ele é bacana.

- Puxa, nós queríamos conhecê-lo. Tadinho, passou por tanta coisa! E ele é muito corajoso, tem uma coragem que poucas pessoas tem. Mas, então, nós dissemos que íamos estar de folga nesse fim de semana, mas na verdade também temos outro motivo para estar aqui em Little Whinging.

- Era bom demais pra ser verdade... Mas qual é esse motivo?

- Resolver um problema do Ministério. Hassin Missan está aprontando. Ele está guardando objetos suspeitos. Precisamos investigar.

- Ah, estávamos vindo pra cá quando a coruja de Hogwarts cruzou o nosso caminho. Ela nos deixou a sua carta. Pegue. Nós poderíamos ir juntos ao Beco Diagonal amanhã. Chame Harry, acho que ele gostaria de ir.

- Obrigada, mamãe. Eu vou chamar ele. Só espero que os tios trouxas deixem-no ir.

- É verdade, mas nós daremos um jeito. Cedrico Diggory procurou por você lá em casa. Você não disse a ele que estaria aqui?

- Faz tempo que não dizemos nada um para o outro.

- Hum... Ele parecia muito ansioso em ver você. Tadinho, ficou desapontado quando dissemos que você não estava.

Ficaram conversando horas a fio. Milena estava muito feliz que seus pais estivessem ali com ela, mas algo a perturbava. Fazia muito tempo que Cedrico não falava com ela. Ela sabia que Cedrico estava namorando Cho Chang, uma garota da Corvinal.

Milena foi dormir ainda com essa história martelando na cabeça, mas logo adormeceu. Teve um sonho estranho. Sonhou que Harry e Cedrico estavam dentro de um labirinto e depois um lampejo de uma luz verde passou sobre a cena. Logo depois, uma escuridão total e choros desesperados. Milena acordou assustada. Não sabia como, mas pressentia que alguém estaria correndo perigo.


	3. A importância de ter amigos

**3. A importância de ter amigos**

No dia seguinte, os Kirsley acordaram cedo para ir ao Beco Diagonal. Durante o café-da-manhã, Milena relatou aos pais o que havia sonhado na noite anterior.

- Mais uma visão, Milena?

- Não sei, vocês sabem que dá errado às vezes. Estou com medo, pois acho que Harry ou Cedrico esteja correndo perigo. Ou os dois. Não gosto de ter visões, me deixa mal saber essas coisas antes que aconteçam. Espero que dessa vez seja um engano.

Durante a viagem ao Beco Diagonal com seus pais e Harry, Milena não se conteve. Teve que contar a Harry sobre o sonho estranho que tivera e explicou sobre seu talento incomum.

- Achei muito estranho, e queria que você soubesse. Não estou pedindo para acreditar em mim, mas tome muito cuidado.

- Mas você tem certeza? Quantas vezes, no ano passado, a Profª Trelawney disse que eu iria morrer e eu não morri?

- Ah, mas ela é um caso à parte. Ela é uma velha charlatã, todo mundo sabe disso. Mas eu entendo se não quiser acreditar. Pra falar a verdade, eu não quero acreditar no que vi. Já errei algumas vezes, e espero que dessa vez seja um erro.

- Mas o que você acha que vai acontecer?

- Não sei, está tudo muito confuso. Você e Cedrico estão em perigo. Perigo mortal. E haverão mortes. Só isso que eu consegui entender.

- Não é possível. Você só pode estar enganada.

- Eu sei, eu sei! E espero que esteja mesmo. Estou com muito medo. Eu não queria ver essas coisas.

Quando chegaram ao Beco Diagonal, viram Rony e Hermione na sorveteria Florean Fortescue.

- E aí, Harry, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, Rony, Mione? Como foram as férias?

- Foram ótimas! Exceto que Percy tirou ótimas notas no exame de N.I.E.M. Anda se pavoneando pela casa, como se fosse o Ministro da Magia.

- Ah, Rony, qual o problema de ir bem no N.I.E.M.? Isso é ótimo! Bem, minhas férias também foram boas. Eu fui para a França. Mas, espera... Quem é ela, Harry?

- Ela é Milena Kirsley. Nos encontramos por acaso em Little Whinging.

- Como assim?

Harry explicou a história toda. Depois de algum tempo conversando, Milena se sentiu à vontade.

De repente, Hermione diz, num tom cativante:

- E Cho Chang, Harry?

- Quê?

- Cho Chang, ué. Não vai me dizer que não sabe quem é... Você sabe, né, Mi?

- Sei. Ela namora Cedrico Diggory. Da última vez que vi os dois juntos, eles estavam discutindo. Cho não parecia muito feliz. Olha, não é querendo rogar praga não, mas acho que esse namoro não vai durar muito tempo. Eles andam brigando muito...

- Se por um acaso eles se separarem, é aí que você tem que aproveitar, Harry!

Harry sentiu que estava corando e pediu para que fossem logo comprar o material. Fora um dia muito gostoso. Depois de tanto tempo longe dos amigos, Harry se sentiu feliz novamente. E Milena sentiu que, dali pra frente, muita coisa iria mudar.

Os pais de Milena apareceram.

- Vamos, garotada! Já está ficando tarde! Temos que prestar serviço ao Ministério ainda.

- Que pena! Mas nos veremos em breve, Harry. Foi muito bom te conhecer, Milena! Não hesite em pedir alguma ajudinha, pode confiar na gente!

- É, e a gente confia em você, certo? Tchau, Harry! Tchau, Mi!

Harry e Milena ouviram ao longe os resmungos de Rony.

- Pô, Mione! Somos amigos há tanto tempo e você nunca me deu esse voto de confiança!

- Pára de ser criança, Rony. Eu confio em você, e também confio em Harry. Aliás, acho que já está na hora de você crescer um pouco e deixar de implicar por coisas tão bobas.

Harry e Milena riram.

- Ai ai, vou querer ser a madrinha do casamento.

- Que casamento?

- De Rony e Mione.

- Não vai me dizer que você teve uma visão?

- Não, não. É que sempre me disseram que quando as pessoas vivem discutindo é que se amam.

- Nossa, fala isso pra eles...

- Eles vão falar que eu endoidei de vez...

Antes de voltarem para a Rua dos Alfeneiros, eles pararam para comer um sanduíche enquanto esperavam o trem. Quando chegaram em Little Whinging, Milena se despediu. Ela se sentiu feliz depois de muito tempo longe de Hogwarts. Pela primeira vez tinha amigos em quem confiar.


	4. Intuição Feminina

**4. Intuição feminina**

Milena foi até Aberdeen com os tios. Eles estavam viajando a negócios, e seus pais estavam ocupadíssimos, como sempre, e não poderiam cuidar dela. Milena passava o dia inteiro assistindo televisão. Não gostava daquele tédio, mas não conhecia nada nem ninguém em Aberdeen, então não tinha muito o que fazer. E, nessa viagem, ela acabou sentindo muito a falta de Cedrico. Na verdade, ela já estava sentindo a falta dele, mas essa saudade se intensificou, e ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele.

Depois de longas duas semanas em Aberdeen, finalmente chegou o dia do embarque em Hogwarts. Milena voltou para Little Whinging um dia antes do embarque para poder arrumar suas coisas. No dia do embarque, acordou bem cedo para ver se estava tudo em ordem. Ela estava muito ansiosa para voltar a Hogwarts, mesmo sabendo que o ano seria muito puxado, com o N.O.M. batendo à sua porta. Depois de arrumar todas as suas coisas, Milena se despediu dos tios e, rapidamente, foi até a estação de King's Cross. Ela estava com tanta pressa que, quando foi atravessar a barreira que separa as plataformas 9 e 10, quase atropelou uma velhinha. Depois do susto, ela entrou no trem e foi logo procurar uma cabine vazia. Encontrou uma no último vagão, quando ouviu uma voz familiar:

- Ei, Mi, aqui! Nós estamos aqui! Venha logo!

Era Hermione. Milena deu um sorriso e foi até o vagão onde Hermione, Rony e Harry estavam.

- Ah, chegou quem faltava! Como vai?

- Vou bem. Ansiosa pro ano letivo começar logo! Parece que vem coisa boa por aí.

- A nossa adivinha teve mais um presságio impressionante? Já sei, o Prof. Snape foi demitido!

- Isso iria ser bom, mas, infelizmente, não é nada disso. Sei lá, acho que é uma intuição feminina.

- Tá, intuição feminina... Sei...

- Como foi a viagem para Aberdeen?

- Foi um tédio. Meus tios viajaram a trabalho, e eu fiquei a viagem inteira sozinha num lugar que eu não conhecia assistindo televisão.

De repente, um garoto alto e bonito apareceu na cabine.

- Olá, desculpe interromper a conversa de vocês, mas... Será que eu poderia falar com você, Mi? Em particular?

- T-tudo bem, Cedrico. Vamos lá. – Milena disse, sem graça.

Milena saiu da cabine com Cedrico. Foram até o fundo do trem, onde tinham apenas vassouras e esfregões que estavam ali para a limpeza do trem.

- O que você quer falar comigo?

- Bom, eu tentei falar com você nas férias, mas seus pais me disseram que você estava na casa dos seus tios...

- É verdade, desculpe por não ter avisado. Ultimamente a gente tem falado tão pouco, que eu acabei esquecendo.

- Eu é que te devo desculpas, Mi. Por isso queria falar com você.

- Você não me deve desculpas. A gente só acabou se afastando. Você tem uma namorada, é compreensível que você queira passar mais tempo com ela.

- Uma coisa é querer passar mais tempo, e outra bem diferente é abandonar aquelas pessoas que você gosta. Sinto que, com tudo isso, acabei deixando a nossa amizade de lado. Você não sabe como é ruim pra mim não te ter ao meu lado! E agora eu quero que tudo volte como era antes. Desculpa se eu te magoei, e eu entendo se você não quiser mais me ver na sua frente.

- Não tem como eu ter ficado brava com você por isso! Não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre estarei do seu lado, você sabe disso. Só espero que a Cho não fique com ciuminho porque você quer passar mais tempo ao lado de sua amiga.

- A Cho? Ela nem vai ligar. Afinal, não somos mais namorados.

- Como é que é?

- Exatamente o que você escutou. Bom, eu e Cho estávamos discutindo muito, na maioria das vezes por coisas estúpidas.

Nesse momento, um rebuliço de emoções estranhas envolveu Milena. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela estava triste por Cedrico – era visível o quanto ele era apaixonado por Cho -, outro sentimento tomava conta de seu coração: a esperança. E, Cedrico, notando o silêncio expressivo da garota, deu um sorriso. Quando Milena viu aquele sorriso, suas pernas tremeram e seu coração bateu tão rápido que ela pensou que estava passando mal. Então, ela voltou a si, e tentou falar como se os últimos segundos não tivessem acontecido.

- Er... Nossa... Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo! Você gostava tanto dela! Deve ter sido muito difícil pra você.

- Na verdade, eu estava tão cansado de todas aquelas brigas que nem foi difícil quando terminei com ela. Mas ela sim, ficou arrasada. Acho que ela não vai aceitar o fim do nosso namoro tão facilmente. Agora, me fale de você. Já falei sobre minha desventura amorosa, e espero que você esteja numa melhor situação do que eu. Tem falado com o Rogério Davies?

- Quê? Faz muito tempo que deixei de gostar dele. E... Eu não tô apaixonada. P-por ninguém.

- Eu acredito quando você diz que não gosta mais do Davies, mas não senti muita firmeza quando você disse que não está apaixonada.

- Não sei, d-deve ser impressão sua.

- É, pode ser... Bom, agora eu preciso ir para o vagão dos monitores. Recebi minha insígnia de monitor-chefe nas férias!

- Que legal, parabéns!

- Obrigado, Mi. A gente se vê no castelo, então?

- Com certeza.

E, despedindo-se, Cedrico beijou a bochecha de Milena.

A garota, ainda atordoada, voltou ao vagão onde se encontravam os seus amigos.

- Mi, você me parece estranha. O que aconteceu?

- Cedrico terminou com a Cho. E ele me pediu perdão por ter sido um amigo tão ausente. Mas... Eu não sei por que, mas saber que ele terminou com a Cho me deixou... Meio que... Feliz...

- Mi, será que você não percebeu? A sua intuição feminina nem a sua vidência te disseram que você está completamente apaixonada pelo Cedrico?


	5. À procura de sua presa

**5. À procura de sua presa**

- Não pode ser, Cedrico é só meu amigo. Ele me disse uma vez que eu era quase como uma irmã pra ele! Não posso me apaixonar por ele!

- Admita, Milena! Não é porque ele te disse isso que vai ser assim pra sempre! E quem te disse que pra se apaixonar há regras e pessoas pré-determinadas?

- Eu sei disso, mas... Tudo bem, eu admito! Estou apaixonada por ele, mesmo sabendo que nós somos e sempre seremos amigos. Por isso acho que não devo investir.

- Você pode não querer investir nesse cara. Mas, acredite, eu quero investir em você.

Milena olhou para a porta, estupefata. Era Rogério Davies.

- Eu tô vendo, mas me recuso a acreditar... Você precisa renovar as suas cantadas, pois algumas você usou tantas vezes que até já estão manjadas.

- É, podem estar ruins mesmo. Mas não é uma simples cantada. Eu estou falando sério.

- Quer investir em mim? Depois do fora que você me deu?

- Taí uma coisa que eu me arrependo de ter feito. Mas nunca é tarde pra recomeçar, não é mesmo? Bom, a gente se vê mais tarde. E nem pense em fugir, minha lebre!

Depois que Rogério se retirou, Milena caiu na gargalhada.

- Lebre?? E ele se acha o caçador!! Cada uma que me aparece... Não falei que o ano ia ser bom? O Davies já está me fazendo dar umas boas gargalhadas!

- Já tô vendo o mais novo triângulo amoroso de Hogwarts. Ou melhor, quase um hexágono. Potter, Chang, Diggory, Kirsley e Davies.

Anoiteceu e eles já estavam chegando em Hogwarts. Eles estavam cansados e famintos. Quando chegaram, assistiram a Cerimônia de Seleção e ouviram o diretor dar uma notícia que deixou todos animados.


	6. O Torneio Tribruxo

**6. O Torneio Tribruxo**

- Este ano teremos o Torneio Tribruxo. Como vocês sabem, é um torneio onde testaremos a coragem e a inteligência dos bruxos. Os alunos de Durmstrang e Beauxbatons virão para competir com alunos de Hogwarts. Peço que os alunos interessados escrevam o seu nome num pedaço de pergaminho e o depositem no Cálice de Fogo. No Dia das Bruxas saberemos quem serão os três campeões que lutarão pela Taça Tribruxo. E antes que vocês se animem para pegar a pena e o pergaminho, devo dizer que o Torneio Tribruxo é muito perigoso, e que apenas aceitaremos alunos a partir da sexta série. Coloquei um feitiço em volta do Cálice pra garantir que nenhum aluno menor de idade participe do Torneio. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, o prêmio para o campeão do torneio será de mil galeões.

Depois do banquete, todos foram para seus dormitórios, imaginando quem seriam os campeões e que tarefas eles iriam realizar. No sábado, no caminho para Hogsmeade, Milena, Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam conversando sobre o assunto.

- Nossa! Mil galeões! Eu queria tentar.

- Mas você não está no sexto ano, Rony.

- Eu sei, mas Fred e Jorge me disseram que conhecem uma poção que faz envelhecer.

- Olha, Dumbledore deve ter pensado nessa possibilidade e deve ter protegido o Cálice desse tipo de sabotagem.

- Pense bem, Mi! São mil galeões!

- Ah, mas eu não quero morrer tão cedo por causa de ouro.

- E aí, Harry? Quer tentar?

- Seria legal, mas também acho que Dumbledore deve ter pensado que alguns alunos menores de idade tentariam participar do Torneio. Além disso, disseram que muita gente morreu.

- Mas nós passamos por tantas aventuras! Digamos que tivemos um pequeno treino! Ah, Harry, por favor...

- Qual é, Rony! Pára com essa obsessão! Se você quiser sabotar o Cálice, vá em frente se quiser pegar uma detenção! Harry não precisa compactuar com isso!

- Então, mudando de assunto... Como foi a primeira semana de vocês?

- Deixa eu ver... As aulas de Adivinhação e Poções continuam na mesma. A aula do Prof. Moody até que foi interessante. Não foi uma primeira semana com muitas novidades. E você, Mi?

- Mais carregada do que nunca. Nunca recebi tanta lição. Sem contar que meus parentes me bombardeiam com corujas dando conselhos dizendo qual carreira devo seguir, dando sugestões, e até me pressionando pra ir bem nos meus N.O.M's! Se agora já está assim, nem quero pensar como vai estar nas proximidades do exame!

Mas na realidade a semana de Milena não se resumiu apenas a estudos e N.O.M's. Rogério Davies estava realmente "caçando a sua lebre". Sempre fazia questão de falar com Milena, sempre que tivesse um tempo. Só que em vez de ser um cara irritante, Davies até estava sendo muito doce. Milena estava impassível. Só uma pessoa importava. Ela e Cedrico tinham conversado bastante, mas nada que ultrapassasse a barreira de "melhores amigos". Ela não tinha coragem de se declarar, pois o seu maior medo era, além de levar um fora, perder uma amizade que era tão importante para ela.


	7. Bem me quer, mal me quer

**7. Bem me quer, mal me quer**

Ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos, que se assustou ao ver Cedrico correndo em sua direção.

- Mi, tenho grandes novidades!

- Fala, Cedrico! Está me deixando ansiosa!

- Vou participar do Torneio Tribruxo. Vou colocar meu nome no Cálice amanhã.

Milena se lembrou do sonho que teve.

- Não, Cedrico! Você não pode!

- Por quê? Qual o problema?

- Você sabe que eu... Tenho uns sonhos de vez em quando... E você está correndo perigo. Por favor, não faça isso!

- Qualquer um que entra no Torneio está correndo perigo. Tenho plena consciência disso.

- Sim, mas sinto que... Dessa vez vai haver uma morte. – Milena engoliu em seco – Estou com muito medo!

- Mi, você sabe que sempre sonhei com este momento. O Torneio Tribruxo é algo que sempre me atraiu, eu sempre tive vontade de encarar esse desafio. Desculpe-me, mas não vou deixar isso de lado.

- Você é quem sabe. Só fique sabendo que enquanto esse Torneio não acabar, estarei com o coração na mão.

- Ah, Mi... Obrigado por se preocupar comigo. Sei que você é a única pessoa que eu posso confiar de olhos vendados. A cada dia que passa percebo que a sua presença na minha vida é mais do que essencial.

Milena sentiu que estava corando, e ficou um pouco sem graça. Será que ela iria ouvir aquilo que, secretamente, ela vem desejando há tanto tempo?

- Bom... Eu acho que você precisa se acalmar. Esquecer esse sonho. Vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras?

Não era bem isso que Milena queria escutar. Mas, com o passar o dia, ela percebeu que a única coisa que poderia haver entre ela e Cedrico era apenas amizade. Uma amizade leal e bonita. Pelo menos ela sentia que, no momento, era só isso que poderia acontecer.

Mais tarde naquela noite, chegariam as delegações de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. Todos os alunos estavam curiosos para saber como eram os estudantes estrangeiros. No mural de avisos foi afixado o horário de chegada das delegações. Uma hora antes desse horário, todos estavam em seus Salões Comunais, se arrumando. Todos queriam causar boa impressão.

Milena e Hermione estavam extremamente afobadas. Queriam estar perfeitas para receber os outros.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! Não sei por que vocês duas querem se arrumar tanto!

- Precisamos causar boa impressão. Eles não podem pensar que somos desleixados. E é bom andar arrumada. Nunca se sabe quem vai te convidar para o Baile de Inverno.

- O Cedrico não vai com você? Você não gosta dele?

- Finalmente caiu a minha ficha de que nós somos apenas amigos. Nada além disso. – Milena disse tristemente.

- Olha, vocês também deveriam dar um jeito no cabelo e nas vestes. Ou preferem que as garotas estrangeiras achem que os garotos de Hogwarts são porcos e desleixados?

- Eu não me importo com isso.

- Quero ver você falar isso de novo daqui a umas semanas.

Desceram correndo as escadas em direção ao Salão Principal. Estava esfriando, e parecia que as delegações iriam demorar a chegar. Uma brisa gelada começava a soprar do lado de fora, e todos estavam realmente muito exaustos, sem contar no frio, quando uma carruagem enorme guiada por cavalos gigantes pousou. No momento, foi esclarecido o porquê de uma carruagem tão grande. De dentro dela, saiu uma mulher tão alta quando Hagrid. Ninguém tinha visto uma mulher tão alta. Os professores deram boas-vindas à diretora de Beauxbatons. Ela decidiu não esperar pela delegação de Durmstrang e entrou para se aquecer.

Quinze minutos depois, o barco de Durmstrang aportou no lago. Dele, saiu o diretor, que era um homem grisalho de jeito untuoso. Os alunos de Durmstrang pareciam realmente impressionados com o castelo de Hogwarts. De repente, Rony começou a ficar muito inquieto.

- Rony, o que aconteceu? Alguém enfeitiçou seus pés?

- Não, não! Olhem pra lá! Vejam quem veio!

- Quem?

- Olhem, bem ali!

- O quê? Mas... Vítor Krum? Eu nem sabia que ele ainda estava na escola!

- Vítor está aqui? Pensei que participar desse tipo de competição não era do feitio dele... Por causa do quadribol... Faz muito tempo que não o vejo, estava com saudades!

- Mi, você conhecia o Krum?

- Claro, morávamos no mesmo povoado.

- Que bom, assim fica mais fácil eu conseguir o meu autógrafo.

Nesse momento, Krum viu Milena, deu um largo sorriso e acenou para a garota. Ela retribuiu.

Mal ela tinha reparado que Cedrico estava olhando para a cena com a cara amarrada.


	8. Ciúmes

**8. Ciúmes**

- Você sabe quem foi que se inscreveu até agora?

- Bom, ouvi dizer que Warrington e Flint colocaram seus nomes no Cálice ontem à noite.

- Um campeão da Sonserina? Nem pensar!

- Também tem a Angelina Johnson, o Pedro Nisley, a Denise Willest, e é claro, Cedrico. As delegações de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang já se inscreveram.

- Espero que seja Angelina! – Simas Finnigan entrou na conversa. – Melhor ela do que o Diggory. Ele anda se pavoneando pela escola, como se fosse o superior, metendo medo nos calouros. Acha que tem todo o poder. Só porque é candidato a campeão da escola. Talvez ele até esteja gostando de toda essa bajulação em cima dele.

- É mentira! – Milena teve um acesso de ódio – Cedrico não anda se pavoneando nem metendo medo em ninguém! Ele está tão ansioso e nervoso como qualquer um de nós! Olha, seja quem for o campeão de Hogwarts, espero que honre o nome da escola! E sei que Cedrico irá honrar se for o campeão!

- Então você não vai torcer por Angelina, que é da sua própria Casa?

- Claro que vou!

- Então por que essa irritação toda quando eu falei do Diggory? É seu namoradinho?

- Não é. E mesmo se fosse, não seria da sua conta.

Milena estava soltando faíscas pelos olhos. Não admitia que ninguém falasse mal de alguém que ela gostasse muito. As pessoas davam risadinhas à sua volta, e os alunos da Lufa-Lufa murmuravam em concordância e olhavam feio para Simas.

Ninguém estava conseguindo prestar atenção nas aulas do dia. Todos estavam com a cabeça muito longe para pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse o Torneio Tribruxo. Depois do término das aulas, Milena foi atrás de Cedrico, saber como ele se sentia e desejar boa sorte. Tudo isso com um aperto no coração, pois aquele sonho, aquele maldito sonho, não saía de sua memória.

- E aí, Cedrico, como você está se sentindo?

- Eu estou muito nervoso! Fico feliz que você tenha vindo me dar um apoio moral, mesmo acreditando que ele não seja totalmente sincero.

- Como assim? Você sabe que, mesmo achando essa idéia de você ser o campeão da escola muito estúpida e eu estar morrendo de preocupação, eu estou ao seu lado, porque eu gosto muito de você e sei que nesse momento você precisa muito de alguém com você. Acredite que os meus sentimentos são os mais sinceros.

- Você não precisa mais fingir, Milena Kirsley. Vai logo correr pro Krum, mostrar o quanto você quer que ele seja o campeão. Fique do lado dele. Do seu namorado.

- Vítor Krum? Meu namorado? Cedrico, de onde você tirou essa história maluca? Você sabe muito bem que Vítor e eu nos conhecemos desde crianças, e que nós somos apenas amigos.

- Amigos que estão passando tempo demais juntos. E todo mundo já sabe. Não há quem não tenha percebido o jeito que ele olha pra você... E que você parece corresponder...

- Você prefere acreditar nessa fofoca toda do que em mim? Você não acredita no que eu falo?

- Pelo o que eu vi, não consigo acreditar em meras palavras.

- Tudo bem, Cedrico. Se você não acredita no que eu sinto ou no que eu falo, sinto dizer que a nossa amizade está corrompida pela segunda vez.

- Se você fosse sincera comigo, isso não teria acontecido.

- Você tem razão. Tem coisas que eu deveria ter dito. Mas acho que agora não faz diferença, já que você não acredita mais em mim. De qualquer forma, boa sorte hoje à noite.

Milena conseguiu se conter enquanto conversava com Cedrico, mas logo depois, enquanto caminhava em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas e o desespero. Nunca imaginou que a pessoa que ela mais gostava lhe trataria daquela forma. E dessa vez ela sentia, não havia volta.

Quando entrou no Salão Comunal, ainda às lágrimas, encontrou Hermione, e foi logo ao encontro da amiga contar tudo o que havia acontecido.

- Mi, será que você não vê? Cedrico está com ciúmes!


	9. Os campeões de Hogwarts

**9. Os campeões de Hogwarts**

Todos estavam muito ansiosos quando foram jantar. Já na mesa, Milena encarou Cedrico. Ele estava aparentemente nervoso, mas ela também reparou que ele estava um pouco triste. Ele a encarou de volta. Ela lançou um olhar carrancudo e desviou o olhar rapidamente.

Logo após o banquete, Dumbledore levantou-se e o Salão ficou silencioso quase que instantaneamente. Milena reparou que os candidatos a campeão da escola estavam pálidos, com uma ansiedade e nervosismo gritantes. De repente, as chamas do Cálice ficaram vermelhas. Todos olhavam atentamente, sem piscar. Um pedaço de pergaminho saiu. Dumbledore o pegou e automaticamente o leu:

- O campeão de Durmstrang será Vítor Krum.

Milena percebeu que Rony se mexia loucamente para ver Krum.

- Pára com isso, Rony!

- Você não entende? Ele é um dos melhores apanhadores do mundo! Ele é simplesmente fantástico!

- Sério? Casa com ele logo.

Se Rony respondeu ou não, Milena nem reparou. Ela percebeu que Cedrico encarava Krum com raiva, e tentou não sorrir. Cedrico estava realmente com ciúmes. Ele gostava dela. Logo depois, Cedrico a olhou, com o mesmo olhar raivoso. A vontade de sorrir desapareceu como se uma bolha de sabão tivesse estourado.

Novamente, as chamas do Cálice ficaram vermelhas e outro pedaço de pergaminho saiu dele.

- O campeão de Beauxbatons será Fleur Delacour.

Uma garota levantou-se, graciosamente, balançando seus magníficos cabelos louro-prateados. As outras garotas de Beauxbatons caíram no choro.

O Salão ecoou num silêncio tenso quando as chamas do Cálice ficaram vermelhas novamente. Era agora. O campeão de Hogwarts seria anunciado nesse instante. O coração de Milena batia freneticamente. Agora ela não conseguia sentir raiva de Cedrico. Cruzou os dedos embaixo da mesa e fechou os olhos, esperando Dumbledore ler o pergaminho.

- E o campeão de Hogwarts será Cedrico Diggory.

Milena sorriu discretamente, e viu Cedrico levantar-se, muito contente, mas ainda com a feição um pouco triste. O viu piscar pra alguém na mesa da Corvinal, e nesse momento a raiva a queimou. Ele tinha piscado para Cho Chang. No momento ela queria voar e arrancar os cabelos daquela garota ridícula. Mas sabia que não podia, por mais que cada centímetro de seu corpo implorasse por isso. Sim, ela estava com ciúmes. E, se Hermione estivesse certa, ela estaria sentindo aquilo que Cedrico sentiu. Agora ela só queria fugir dali. Não queria nunca mais ter que olhar para Cedrico. Nem para Cho. Ainda olhando para a mesa da Corvinal, Milena viu que Rogério Davies a olhava, preocupado. Pelo menos alguém estava se importando com ela. Já estava na hora de deixar Cedrico no passado. Davies parecia gostar muito dela, então ela deu um largo sorriso, e Davies retribuiu com uma piscadela.

Dumbledore já ia começar a falar novamente quando as chamas do Cálice ficaram azuis novamente. Outro pedaço de pergaminho saltou do Cálice. Todos estranharam, já que no Torneio Tribruxo há apenas três campeões. Dumbledore pegou o pergaminho e o leu:

- Harry Potter!

Todos olharam diretamente para Harry. Ele se levantou devagar, e foi com os outros campeões, parecendo bem assustado. Quando ele se retirou, Hermione e Milena começaram a conversar, aos sussurros. Rony estava alheio a conversa. Talvez até meio distante.

- Como Harry pôs o nome dele no Cálice?

- Não foi ele, o Cálice estava protegido por um feitiço, e nós saberíamos se tivesse sido ele.

- Então quem teria colocado o nome dele lá?

- Não faço a menor idéia. Pode ser alguém que quer vê-lo fazer papel de idiota... Ou então...

- Quer vê-lo morto. Será que... Você-Sabe-Quem...

- Não, não pode ter sido ele. Está fraco, e dizem que está se escondendo numa floresta na Albânia.

- Mas Você-Sabe-Quem tinha muitos partidários, e se...

- Não diga besteira, os partidários dele não iriam ajudá-lo se não soubessem que ele iria se reerguer.

- Ano passado um fiel Comensal voltou ao seu mestre, estão lembrados? Rabicho.

- Não pode ser Rabicho. Ele é considerado morto e seria muito imprudente aparecer passeando por aí.

Os alunos da Grifinória, exceto Rony, Hermione e Milena, não demonstraram preocupação em saber que Harry fora o quarto campeão. Já estavam até planejando uma comemoração na Torre depois da volta de Harry, e Fred e Jorge já tinham até surrupiado umas coisas nas cozinhas. Rony demonstrava estar um pouco preocupado com o amigo, mas se sentia desconfortável. Foi cedo para o dormitório e não comemorou com os colegas.

Depois de algum tempo, Harry voltou para o Salão Comunal. Os grifinórios correram pra cima dele, o empurrando e comemorando em altas vozes. Dino Thomas até amarrara a bandeira da Grifinória em seu pescoço, como uma capa. Hermione e Milena já tinham ido se deitar. Depois de tentar se livrar dos colegas, Harry deu um berro dizendo que estava muito cansado e que a única coisa que queria era ir dormir. Encontrou Rony ainda acordado, sentado em sua cama de dossel. Os dois tiveram uma discussão feia, e Harry se sentiu mal, pois Rony era uma pessoa em que ele confiara bastante e que no momento não estava acreditando nele. Harry só esperava que, pelo menos, Hermione e Milena acreditassem nele, e estava decidido em chutar Rony naquele lugar quando acordasse. Apesar de se sentir mal pela briga, estava com muita raiva do amigo.


	10. Inferno Astral

**10. Inferno astral**

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou tarde e desanimado. Hermione e Milena tinham levado torradas para ele, e foram andar pelos jardins conversando sobre o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

- Nós acreditamos em você, Harry. Estávamos conversando sobre isso ontem, quando você foi com os outros campeões para aquela sala. Mas tome muito cuidado, pois essa é uma boa chance de alguém ferrar você.

- Me ferrar? Acho que quem fez isso queria que eu fizesse papel de idiota na frente da escola inteira.

- Harry, preste atenção! As tarefas do Tribruxo são bem perigosas e alguém poderia ter colocado seu nome no Cálice de propósito, pra tentar te fazer mal!

- Pra tentar me matar, é isso que você está me dizendo? Ora, Voldemort está muito longe daqui e duvido que ele tenha forças para tanto.

- Nós sabemos disso. Não importa quem fez isso ou como, o que importa agora é que você tome cuidado e fique atento.

- Bom, mudando de assunto... Nós ouvimos uma gritaria no dormitório de vocês ontem... O que aconteceu? Onde está o Rony? Ele estava emburrado e não quis falar com a gente...

- Ah, o Rony... Ele merece um bom chute pra deixar de ser tão estúpido.

- Vocês brigaram. Já suspeitava que isso iria acontecer.

- Lá vem você e sua "Visão Interior"...

- Por favor, Harry! Não preciso de adivinhação para perceber que Rony tem ciúmes de você! Porque todos os irmãos dele, de certa forma, foram melhores do que ele. Tiveram um certo prestígio aqui em Hogwarts. Rony não esperava que o melhor amigo dele fosse assim também. Ele se sente inferior e incapaz por causa disso.

- Então ele quer ser famoso? Quer que todo mundo olhe pra ele com a boca aberta? Quer estar no meu lugar e participar do Torneio Tribruxo sendo que um maníaco pode estar por aí? É isso que ele quer?

- Rony está sendo muito infantil, nós sabemos disso. Mas se vocês conversassem...

- Não vou conversar com ele.

Os dias se passaram e Harry e Rony ainda estavam brigados. Mione e Milena tentavam persuadir os dois a conversarem e fazerem as pazes, mas as tentativas foram em vão. Os dois estavam decididos a não falarem um com o outro tão cedo.

Na manhã do passeio a Hogsmeade, Harry recebeu um correio-coruja de Sirius Black. Dizia que era pra ele estar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória à meia-noite.

- O que será que Sirius quer falar com você?

- Provavelmente da minha cicatriz... ou do Torneio Tribruxo. Eu escrevi a ele dizendo que tinham colocado o meu nome no Cálice.

- Deve ser por isso. Ele deve estar preocupado com você.

Enquanto os amigos estavam vestindo os seus casacos para irem a Hogsmeade, Milena ficou no castelo. Ela estava com muitas tarefas para fazer. Os N.O.M's a estavam enlouquecendo. Foi se despedir dos amigos no Salão Principal, e viu ao longe Cedrico de mãos dadas com Cho. Eles tinham reatado. Cedrico estava sorridente, mas quando o seu olhar cruzou com o de Milena, ele parou de sorrir instantaneamente. Ela já não sabia mais o que sentia. Raiva, tristeza, paixão... Tudo estava muito confuso. Seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas, e ela saiu rapidamente dali antes que Cedrico percebesse.

Andando pelo corredor em direção às escadas, Milena quase esbarrou no Prof. Snape.

- Olhe por onde anda, Kirsley!

- Desculpa, Prof. Snape.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar em Hogsmeade?

- Com tanta lição pra fazer, não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar passeando. Com licença, professor. Vou voltar ao Salão Comunal.

- Espere aí, Kirsley.

Milena olhou assustada para Snape. Nunca tivera medo dele, mas era inegável que às vezes o seu jeito de morcego e a sua voz ríspida a assustava às vezes.

- Tenho um recado de seus pais.

- Um recado de meus pais? Não seria mais fácil me mandarem uma carta?

- Não retruque, Kirsley. Apenas me escute. Eles estão em St. Mungus. Eles estavam resolvendo um assunto do Ministério quando Comensais da Morte os torturaram. Seus pais estão se recuperando.

- Danem-se os N.O.M's! Onde está Dumbledore? Quero permissão para visitá-los!

- Você não pode sair do castelo. Fique aqui e não se arrisque. Seus pais vão ficar bem, te deixarei a par do que está acontecendo com eles.

Milena estava desesperada. Por que todas as coisas ruins estavam acontecendo de uma só vez? Cedrico já não importava mais. Não naquele momento. Não quando ela sabia que seus pais estavam em St. Mungus, provavelmente desacordados ou muito debilitados. Não importava que dissessem que eles ficariam bem. Milena se lembrou de Alice e Frank Longbottom. Aurores que foram torturados pelos Lestrange e que enlouqueceram. Respirou fundo. Não, isso não iria acontecer com eles...

Ela tentou se concentrar nas suas tarefas. Quando estava colocando os livros sobre a mesa do Salão Comunal, um livro caiu no chão, aberto numa página aleatória. Quando Milena se abaixou para pegá-lo, viu que era o seu livro de Adivinhação, e que estava aberto num capítulo intitulado _Inferno Astral_. Curiosa, leu o primeiro parágrafo.

_"Na Adivinhação, Inferno Astral é uma fase onde o bruxo passa por sofrimentos ou aborrecimentos sucessivos. Geralmente acontece quando o planeta regente do bruxo está alinhado com Marte..."_

Milena não conseguiu terminar de ler. Fechou o livro com um estrondo. Não precisava de um livro imbecil de Adivinhação lhe dizendo que ela estava vivendo um inferno. Ela já sabia.


	11. Não tão forte quanto um dragão

**11. Não tão forte quanto um dragão**

Algumas horas depois, Harry e Mione voltaram de Hogsmeade. Aos bocejos, Milena foi conversar com os amigos.

- E aí, gente? Foi legal o passeio?

- Foi sim. Exceto a idéia maluca do Hagrid.

- Idéia maluca? Ah, convenhamos, o Hagrid é um pouco maluco.

- Tanto é que ele quer que eu vá à cabana dele às onze e meia.

- Mas você precisa se encontrar com Sirius à meia-noite!

- Eu sei, e é aí que mora o problema.

- Acho que você não deve ir. Provavelmente Hagrid vai te mostrar o único explosivim sobrevivente.

- Tão tarde? Acho que não. Mas eu vou. Não vou demorar muito, quero chegar a tempo de falar com Sirius. E o seu dia, Mi? Não deve ter sido muito bom ter ficado o dia inteiro aqui.

- Foi pior do que vocês imaginam.

Milena contou o que Snape tinha dito, com a voz fraca. Além do cansaço, toda aquela preocupação a estava corroendo por dentro.

- Não sei não. Não acredito muito no Snape.

- Ele não tem motivos para mentir. Nunca tocamos num fio de cabelo dele. Acho que algum outro professor passou a informação a ele, e como ele foi o primeiro a me encontrar, me contou.

- Acho que ninguém nunca tocou num fio de cabelo dele. Parece que nem o próprio Snape. Sinceramente, eu não queria ser o primeiro.

- Estou desesperada, por mim eu pegaria as minhas coisas e iria ao St. Mungus, agora mesmo!

- Controle-se, Mi. É claro que você está desesperada, são os seus pais! Mas se o Snape disse que eles vão ficar bem, eles vão.

- Quero saber quem fez isso com eles. Não vou descansar até descobrir.

Algum tempo depois do jantar, Harry foi correndo ver o que Hagrid tanto queria. Milena e Hermione ficaram no Salão Comunal, atentas. Iriam jogar bombas de bosta se ainda tivesse alguém na sala na hora em que Sirius determinou. Estavam também aguardando Harry, e avisariam Sirius se ele se atrasasse. Faltando cinco minutos para a uma da manhã, Harry chegou correndo no Salão, a capa escorregando.

- Preciso avisar Cedrico... Madame Maxime e Karkaroff já sabem... Ou melhor, Krum e Fleur já sabem...

- Do que você está falando?

- A primeira tarefa! Serão dragões! Teremos que passar por eles!

Inexplicavelmente, Milena disse que iria avisar Cedrico. Não sabia por que tinha feito isso. Foi como se uma vozinha estivesse em sua cabeça, implorando para que ela falasse com ele.

No dia seguinte, já um pouco arrependida, ela foi procurar Cedrico. Não sabia exatamente onde ele estava. Só esperava não encontrá-lo aos beijos com Cho. Milena achava que morreria se visse essa cena. Felizmente, ela o encontrou conversando com um amigo nos jardins. Não hesitou e foi até lá, sem se importar se estaria interrompendo alguma conversa importante ou não. Quanto mais ela se aproximava, mais ela conseguia entender o que eles estavam conversando.

- Sinceramente, Jay, ela está me deixando louco!

- Você vivia reclamando dela, porque resolveu voltar? Você não estava gostando daquela outra garota?

- Porque aquela outra garota não me vê como eu a vejo. Pra ela eu sou só... um amigo.

- E ela te falou sobre isso, por acaso? Você devia ter conversado com ela!

Milena pigarreou para indicar que ela estava ali. Tanto Cedrico quanto o seu amigo se sobressaltaram.

- Desculpa interromper... Cedrico, será que eu poderia falar com você em particular?

Jay murmurou que iria ao Salão Comunal, e retirou-se rapidamente.

- Claro. Pode falar.

- A primeira tarefa serão dragões.

- Como é que é? Como você sabe disso?

- Harry descobriu, e todos os outros campeões já sabem. Hagrid mostrou os dragões a Madame Maxime, e Harry viu. E Karkaroff estava seguindo os dois e acabou vendo os dragões também. Os campeões terão que passar pelos dragões na primeira tarefa.

Milena percebeu que Cedrico estava preocupado, talvez até meio perdido.

- Droga, o que é que eu faço? – e olhou desesperadamente para Milena. Ela olhou para Cedrico, impassível.

- Eu não sei. Nunca nem vi um dragão. Bom, já falei o que eu tinha que falar. Boa sorte.

Milena já ia virando as costas para Cedrico quando ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Espere. Não vá ainda.

- Eu agradeceria se você soltasse o meu braço.

- Desculpa. Fiquei sabendo dos seus pais. Você deve estar bem preocupada.

- E não deveria estar? São os meus pais, Cedrico! Você não sabe como é ter os seus pais num hospital e você não poder vê-los! Você não sabe como é sofrer por causa do Você-Sabe-Quem ou pelos Comensais da Morte! Você não sabe como é viver com tudo desabando sobre a sua cabeça!

Nesse momento, Milena começou a chorar. E, sem pensar, abraçou Cedrico. Ele a abraçou também, meio sem jeito.

- Você está sofrendo, mesmo não falando com você, eu percebo. Nem todas as palavras do mundo conseguiriam te consolar, e eu entendo isso. E desculpa se eu fui meio rude com você, eu não deveria ter agido daquela forma. – Cedrico disse, acariciando os cabelos de Milena.

- Tudo bem. Eu preciso ir. Boa sorte na primeira tarefa. E... boa sorte com a Cho Chang.

Milena soltou Cedrico e foi em direção ao castelo, ainda chorando. Por que ela tinha que complicar tanto as coisas? Ela estava sozinha com Cedrico, poderia ter desabafado, poderia ter falado tudo o que ela queria ter falado há tanto tempo! Mas não adiantava voltar atrás. Também não teria adiantado ter falado. Cedrico estava namorando Cho de novo e fazia um tempo que Milena não tinha notícias de seus pais. Se tudo continuasse assim, ela não sabia se conseguiria agüentar por muito tempo. Ela se sentia fraca e vulnerável, como se qualquer brisa pudesse quebrá-la. Na verdade, ela já estava sentindo-se quebrada, despedaçada. Parecia que tudo estava girando, numa mistura de cores e formas indefiníveis. Como uma vertigem.


	12. Em meio às chamas

**12. Em meio às chamas**

No dia seguinte, acordar foi um sacrifício. Era tão bom ficar ali, dormindo. Fugindo de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Fugindo da realidade. Mas Hermione fez o favor de acabar com isso. Ela acordou Milena, sacudindo-a, dizendo que ela iria perder a primeira tarefa se ficasse ali dormindo.

- Eu não vou, Mione! Me deixa!

Mas, depois de muita, mas muita insistência, Milena acabou sendo convencida. Desceu para tomar café com os amigos. Não acreditava que todos estavam tão animados. Ela sentia falta de se sentir assim.

Logo após o café, todos se dirigiram para as arquibancadas. Alguns levaram torradas com geléia nas mãos. Ludo Bagman estava irradiando a primeira tarefa. Milena nem estava prestando atenção no que Bagman estava falando. Observava os tratadores de dragões levando um grande dragão cinza-azulado. Ela reparou que eles estavam o levando para um ninho, cheio de ovos. Dentre eles, um ovo dourado. Milena se assustou quando ouviu um apito. Pela primeira vez, ouviu o que Bagman estava falando.

- O primeiro campeão a tentar pegar o ovo de ouro será Cedrico Diggory, da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts! Ele enfrentará o Focinho-Curto sueco!

Cedrico caminhava, muito nervoso. Sua pele até estava meio esverdeada, ou seria só impressão? Milena não queria vê-lo enfrentando aquele dragão, com suas imperdoáveis chamas avermelhadas. Ela fechou os olhos, e não queria escutar nem as reações da torcida. Nisso, ela se lembrou do que Cedrico disse ao amigo Jay quando ela foi procurá-lo.

_"Porque aquela outra garota não me vê como eu a vejo. Pra ela eu sou só... um amigo."_

Será que "aquela outra garota" seria ela? Não, não poderia ser. Cedrico tinha outras amigas além dela...

Nesse momento, ela ouviu os gritos animados da torcida. Arriscou-se a abrir os olhos. Viu Cedrico com o ovo de ouro nas mãos, parecendo satisfeito, apesar das inúmeras queimaduras que sofreu. Mesmo sem ter visto nenhum momento da primeira tarefa de Cedrico, Milena bateu palmas animadamente, junto com os colegas.

Logo depois de Cedrico, vieram Fleur Delacour – que enfrentou o Verde-Galês – e Vítor Krum, que enfrentou o Meteoro-Chinês. Ambos conseguiram realizar a tarefa. Só faltava Harry. Milena já estava roendo as unhas desesperadamente quando o Prof. Snape apareceu bem ao seu lado.

- Srta. Kirsley, poderia me acompanhar até a minha sala? Tenho notícias dos seus pais.

Milena acompanhou Snape, contrafeita. Ela nunca tinha entrado na sala de Snape. Era repleta de frascos com coisas estranhas. Era uma sala muito fria. Tão fria quanto a masmorra onde ela tinha as aulas de Poções.

- Bom, seus pais estão bem fisicamente. Só estão abalados emocionalmente. Ambos estão fazendo um tratamento para que voltem a desempenhar as suas atividades normais. Eles estão preocupados e querem muito te ver, por isso Dumbledore lhe deu permissão para visitá-los. Logicamente, ele poderia dizer isso a você, mas ele é juiz do Tribruxo e pediu para que eu a avisasse. – Snape disse, com um tom de voz que dizia claramente que ele não queria estar fazendo tal favor.

- Obrigada, professor. Vou dar um jeito de ir hoje mesmo.

- Pode usar a lareira da minha sala. Tenho Pó-de-Flu.

Milena não acreditou no que estava ouvindo. Snape, sendo generoso? Como as aparências enganavam!

Ela agradeceu novamente o professor, pegou um pouco do pó e entrou na lareira. Ela começou a rodopiar, e a sala de Snape desapareceu em meio às chamas verde-esmeralda. No momento seguinte, ela se viu parada numa grande sala, com Curandeiros correndo pra lá e pra cá. Tinha chegado a St. Mungus. Pediu informações à recepcionista e foi ao quarto onde seus pais estavam internados, com medo do que pudesse encontrar.


	13. Nada está bem, e não vai acabar bem

**13. Nada está bem, e não vai acabar bem**

Uma enfermeira gordinha e de rosto simpático estava no quarto e foi direto falar com Milena.

- Boa tarde. Eu sou Adelaide Grant, enfermeira. A Srta. é Milena Kirsley, filha de Clara e Demetrius Kirsley?

- Exatamente. Como eles estão?

- Bom, eles foram atingidos por vários feitiços e maldições. Chegaram aqui bem debilitados, não falavam coisa com coisa. Agora eles estão bem melhores. Só não estranhe se eles lhe parecerem muito alterados. Eles estão bem fisicamente, mas mentalmente ainda estão fracos. Eles estiveram muito preocupados com você. Juraram que Dolohov estava te procurando e que não teria piedade.

- Foi Dolohov que os torturou?

- Acho que sim. Mas não se preocupe com o que seus pais disseram. Eu te disse, eles estão alterados, e qualquer coisa os preocupa ou os deixa com medo.

- Eu posso falar com eles?

- Pode sim. Só tenha cuidado com o que falar. Procure não preocupá-los mais.

Milena foi andando cuidadosamente. Não queria assustá-los. Seu pai estava deitado em uma cama, com o olhar vidrado. Sua mãe estava sentada na outra cama, escrevendo algo em um pergaminho.

Mesmo andando com todo o cuidado, Milena não viu que havia uma mesa ali perto, e, quando ela esbarrou no objeto, fez um barulho estrondoso, que assustou os seus pais. Quando eles perceberam que era Milena que estava ali, foram correndo em sua direção e a abraçaram muito forte, coisa que nunca tinham feito antes.

- Mi, nem acredito que você estava aqui! Conseguiu escapar do Dolohov, estamos muito orgulhosos!

- Mãe, Dolohov não esteve me procurando.

- Não esteve? Demetrius, Milena precisa de segurança. Dolohov pode aparecer a qualquer instante!

- Mãe, pai, fiquem calmos! Não tem nenhum Comensal da Morte me procurando! E mesmo se estivessem, eu estou em Hogwarts, o lugar mais seguro que tem!

- Filha, preste atenção! Tem um Comensal da Morte em Hogwarts, nós temos certeza disso! Não sabemos o que ele pretende, mas coisa boa não é!

Milena estava transtornada. É claro que seus pais não estavam falando coisa com coisa. Como iria ter um Comensal da Morte em Hogwarts? Voldemort não teria força o suficiente para mandar alguém pra lá.

- Pode ser que Dolohov não esteja lá. Mas acredite. Um dos Comensais mais fiéis que Voldemort tem está lá.

- E o nosso maior medo é que com a ajuda desse Comensal fiel, Voldemort ressurja.

- Parem com isso! Ele não vai voltar! Está fraco, e não tem ninguém em Hogwarts! Está tudo na mais perfeita ordem!

- Eu não diria que está tudo perfeito. Não é possível que nada de estranho tenha acontecido.

Milena calou-se. Sim, algo estranho tinha acontecido. Harry ter sido o quarto campeão do Torneio Tribruxo. Preferiu não perguntar quem tinha torturado os seus pais. Se eles estavam realmente transtornados, era melhor não fazer com que esse quadro piorasse. Depois disso, Milena despediu-se dos pais e voltou para Hogwarts, com os pensamentos frenéticos. Não sabia se devia acreditar em seus pais. Não sabia se a quantidade exorbitante de feitiços que eles receberam afetaram seus cérebros e agora eles estavam tendo alucinações. Mas eles poderiam estar mais lúcidos do que nunca estiveram, e talvez os Curandeiros estivessem achando o contrário, exatamente por eles falarem a quatro ventos essa idéia maluca de Voldemort ressurgir. Agora Milena estava se sentindo muito perdida. Preferiu não contar a ninguém sobre a visita ao St. Mungus. Não queria assustar ninguém. Ela mesma já estava muito assustada.


	14. O ciúme é tão persuasivo

**14. O ciúme é tão persuasivo...**

O dia do Baile de Inverno estava se aproximando, e todos estavam querendo arranjar pares para ir à festa. Milena estava alheia a tudo isso, tentava não se importar muito com o Baile. Ela sabia que não iria mesmo. E não queria ir sozinha. Enquanto todos estavam afoitos, ansiosos para o Baile que aconteceria no dia seguinte; Milena estava na biblioteca, fazendo um trabalho enorme de História da Magia. Estava folheando um livro intitulado _As revoltas e massacres do séc. XVIII – O Século do Terror_ quando alguém a chamou. Era Vítor Krum.

- A sua amiga, Hermione Granger, já tem um par pro baile?

- Não que eu saiba. Você quer convidá-la?

- Não só quero. Eu vou convidá-la. Você sabe onde ela está?

- Provavelmente, no Salão Comunal, já que ela não está aqui na biblioteca. Mas vou dar um jeito pra ela sair, ir até os jardins.

Já que Milena não conseguira um par (e também não estava correndo atrás de um), seria até legal ajudar Vítor a convidar Mione. Já que Milena não estava feliz, pelo menos alguém ficaria feliz com a ajuda dela.

Harry e Rony tinham voltado a se falar depois da primeira tarefa, e Milena estava almoçando com os garotos quando Mione chegou com um sorriso no rosto. Eles desataram a perguntar para Mione com quem ela iria ao baile. Ela escondeu dos garotos de que iria com Krum, mas deu um olhar significativo para Milena. Como Mione não disse com quem ela iria, Rony a convidou para o baile, e os dois acabaram discutindo. Ambos foram pro dormitório mais cedo, irritados. Milena estava completamente confusa, mas conversou com Harry como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- E você, Harry? Vai com quem ao baile? Convidou a Cho?

Harry pareceu hesitar por um momento, mas respondeu.

- É, eu convidei. Mas ela já tem um par. Então eu convidei a Parvati e eu vou com ela.

Milena não precisou perguntar quem era o par de Cho. Ela já sabia. Olhou para Cedrico na mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Ele não parecia animado...

- E você, Mi?

- Ninguém me convidou. Eu não vou ao baile. Sinceramente, não estou nem me importando com isso.

Mas, no fundo, ela se importava. E muito.

A maioria dos alunos já tinham terminado o jantar, e alguns já tinham até voltado aos seus respectivos Salões Comunais. Milena estava quase subindo as escadas em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória quando Rogério Davies a chamou.

- Pôxa, Mi, que garota difícil de encontrar! Te procurei a semana inteira!

- São os N.O.M's. Não tenho tempo pra nada. O que foi que aconteceu com você, pra me procurar tanto?

- Bom, eu sei que já é um pouco tarde, talvez você já tenha um par e tudo... Mas mesmo assim vou perguntar. Você quer ir ao Baile de Inverno comigo?

Milena olhou para o outro lado do corredor, e viu Cho subindo a escada para o Salão Comunal da Corvinal. Sem pensar, respondeu:

- Claro. A gente se vê, então.

Dois minutos depois, Milena estava totalmente arrependida de ter aceitado o convite de Rogério. Não gostava mais dele, e não estava com vontade de dançar entre aquele monte de casais felizes. Se ela não tivesse visto Cho, talvez tivesse sido mais sensata. Como o ciúme é persuasivo!


	15. Um perfeito fiasco

**15. Um perfeito fiasco**

No dia seguinte, Milena e Hermione estavam se arrumando para o Baile. Milena estava vestindo um lindo vestido lilás, e estava em frente ao espelho tentando arrumar o cabelo, com um livro de feitiços aos seus pés.

- Eu sei que não estou indo com a pessoa que eu queria ir. Mesmo arrependida, não posso chegar lá parecendo um trasgo.

- Você tem certeza de que não quer um pouco de Poção Alisante? É mais fácil e seguro do que ficar aí, testando feitiços no cabelo.

- Já estou quase conseguindo. Minha mãe é ótima pra esses feitiços, eu também queria ser. Pronto. Até que enfim. Como estou?

- Está linda. Só precisa colocar uns brincos, que vai ficar perfeita.

Depois de se arrumarem, elas foram para a porta do Salão Principal, onde seus pares estavam as esperando. Vítor Krum e Rogério Davies já estavam lá. Milena reparou que Rogério estava muito bonito. Hermione e Krum foram se juntar aos outros campeões, e deixaram Milena e Rogério sozinhos.

- Você está linda. Tão linda que eu acho que eu deveria ter me arrumado mais, estou até envergonhado.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Você está muito bonito.

Os dois se dirigiram ao Salão Principal, e sentaram-se em uma mesa, onde estavam Rony e Padma Patil. Rony estava aparentemente emburrado.

Alguns minutos depois, os campeões estavam entrando, em fila, no Salão. E começaram a dançar. Milena não conseguiu deixar de olhar Cedrico dançando com Cho. Ele não parecia muito à vontade, mas Cho estava radiante. Dançava muito perto de Cedrico, e chegou a descansar a cabeça no ombro dele. O estômago de Milena revirava. Sentiu uma raiva que nunca tinha sentido antes. Foi tão grossa ao recusar o convite de Rogério para dançar que ele a deixou ali e foi dançar com Padma (que estava irritada com Rony por ele não tê-la convidado para dançar). Minutos depois, Harry voltou para a mesa, sozinho. Ele também não tinha agüentado ficar com a Parvati.

- Que fiasco de noite. Não sei o que vim fazer aqui. Devia nem ter aceitado vir com Rogério Davies.

- Se serve de consolo, a sua noite não está pior do que a nossa.

- Mesmo assim, não quero ficar aqui olhando. Esses sapatos estão machucando meus pés. Boa noite.

Milena iria voltar ao dormitório, mas parou no meio do caminho. Já descalça, parou no corredor e sentou-se no chão, com as costas na parede. Não queria ser motivo de piada para os alunos que não puderam ir ao baile. Já não bastava tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ficou ali, deixando-se levar pelos pensamentos, ela nem soube por quanto tempo. Só acordou de seus devaneios quando o Prof. Snape (sempre ele, parecia que ele a estava perseguindo) apareceu.

- Está fazendo o quê aqui? Volte ao dormitório, Kirsley!

Milena nem escutou. Olhou para o fim do corredor e viu Cedrico e Cho beijando-se ternamente. Snape reparou que Milena estava olhando para o outro lado e olhou também. Milena levantou-se e disse, com todo o desprezo que conseguiu reunir:

- De que adianta amar alguém se esse alguém nem se importa com o que você sente?

E saiu correndo dali, deixando Snape para trás, tristonho, como se estivesse lembrando de algo. Não iria mais chorar por Cedrico. Não valia a pena perder tempo sofrendo. Mas também não queria perder tempo amando alguém. A partir daquele momento, Milena quis renunciar ao amor. Pra ela, não passava de um poço de ilusões. Ela cansou de se iludir. Cedrico fazia parte do seu passado, e seu futuro já era incerto. Tinha sofrido tanto com isso que até suas visões tinham sumido. Já estava na hora de virar a página. Agora não importava mais o que iria acontecer. Milena saberia que seria forte. E ela só tinha uma certeza: tinha que esquecer Cedrico.


	16. No fundo do lago

**16. No fundo do lago**

Depois do Baile de Inverno, os dias transcorreram normalmente. Milena ainda estava tentando esquecer Cedrico, mesmo sabendo que seria praticamente impossível. Ela preferia não falar dele e nem olhá-lo, e virava as costas quando alguém mencionava o nome dele. Milena passava horas a fio no Salão Comunal, se esforçando muito para as suas lições e provas. Só Hermione estudava mais do que ela. Na verdade, Milena nem queria estar fazendo isso. Ela só fazia porque queria manter a mente ocupada, assim não ficaria perdendo tempo pensando no que não gostaria de pensar.

Aos poucos, pareceu que a vida de Milena estava entrando nos eixos. Seus pais já tinham saído de St. Mungus, a contragosto dos Curandeiros. Foi Dumbledore que conseguiu fazer com que os Kirsley fossem liberados. Milena achou que, quando foi visitar os pais, que eles até estariam mais lúcidos do que qualquer pessoa, apesar deles falarem que Voldemort iria ressurgir. E pelo jeito Dumbledore compartilhava da mesma idéia. Logo depois de terem saído do hospital, eles voltaram a trabalhar no Ministério, e ficaram mais atentos a qualquer situação anormal que pudesse acontecer. Eles estavam mandando muitas corujas a Milena. Estavam mantendo-a bem informada, e também queriam estar bem informados quanto ao que estava acontecendo em Hogwarts. Ficaram muito preocupados quando Milena disse que, inexplicavelmente, Harry tinha se tornado o quarto campeão do Torneio Tribruxo.

O dia da segunda tarefa estava se aproximando, e Harry havia sumido. Pelo o que Hermione tinha contado, alguém tinha dado uma pista para Harry descobrir o que ele teria que fazer na segunda tarefa. Milena queria saber quem teria sido essa pessoa, e Mione desconversou na hora. Então, pra Mione ter agido daquela forma, só poderia ter sido uma pessoa: Cedrico Diggory.

Algum tempo depois, Harry chegou no Salão Comunal, dizendo que tinha decifrado o segredo do ovo de ouro, e descoberto o que teria que fazer na segunda tarefa.

- Terei que buscar algo que me fará falta, no fundo do Lago Negro. Terei o prazo de uma hora.

- O quê?! Mas como levarão esse algo ou alguém até o fundo do lago?

- Não faço idéia. Também não sei como ficar uma hora respirando debaixo d'água. Vou falar pra vocês o que eu ouvi saindo do ovo de ouro.

E então Harry falou calmamente:

"_Procure onde nossas vozes parecem estar,_

_Não podemos cantar na superfície,_

_E enquanto nos procura, pense bem:_

_Levamos o que lhe fará muita falta,_

_Uma hora inteira você deverá buscar,_

_Para recuperar o que lhe tiramos,_

_Mas passada a hora – adeus esperança de achar._

_Tarde demais, foi-se, ele jamais voltará."_

Esses versos em nada os ajudaram a descobrirem como respirar embaixo d'água sem utilizar equipamentos trouxas de mergulho. O que restou aos quatro foi passar horas e horas na biblioteca, procurando por algum feitiço que ajudasse. Eles sabiam que não podiam ajudar Harry, mas o dia da segunda tarefa estava chegando muito rápido, e não podiam deixar Harry sozinho nessa.

No dia que antecedeu a tarefa, eles ainda não tinham encontrado um feitiço. Particularmente, Harry estava desesperado. Não sabiam como ajudar o amigo, e já tinham consultado todos os livros que puderam, inclusive os da Seção Reservada.

Ao anoitecer, ainda estavam na biblioteca quando Fred e Jorge disseram que a Profª. McGonagall queria ver Rony, Hermione e Milena. Milena pensou na hora que ela tinha descoberto que eles estavam ajudando Harry, e que iriam levar uma bronca daquelas. Pelo o que ela percebeu, os amigos também estavam pensando o mesmo.

Os três foram levados ao escritório de Dumbledore. Lá, encontraram McGonagall, Dumbledore, e uma garotinha de cabelos louro-prateados, muito parecida com Fleur.

- Bom, creio que vocês quatro não saibam o que estão fazendo aqui. Prefiro não contar, mas garanto que amanhã vocês saberão, não com tanta riqueza de detalhes quanto às pessoas que buscarão vocês. Enfim, não se assustem se acordarem um pouco... molhados.

Nem Milena nem qualquer outra pessoa tiveram tempo de fazer perguntas. Dumbledore já havia os mergulhado em sono profundo e, magicamente, os havia amarrado em uma estátua no fundo do Lago Negro.


	17. Apenas uma palavra define o que sinto

**17. Apenas uma palavra define esse sentimento: amor**

Enquanto Milena, Hermione, Rony e a garotinha veela estavam inconscientes, logo acima deles, nas margens do lago, os campeões estavam se preparando para a segunda tarefa. Harry havia chegado atrasado. Ele tinha adormecido sem ter encontrado nada que pudesse ajudá-lo nessa tarefa. Dobby, o elfo doméstico, é que o tinha acordado, e que tinha encontrado guelricho, que iria ajudar Harry a respirar embaixo d'água.

A primeira pessoa a chegar no fundo do lago foi Harry, mas ele ficou ali para garantir que todos fossem salvos. Logo depois, chegou Cedrico, que desamarrou habilmente as amarras que prendiam Milena e a levou para a superfície.

Logo quando chegaram à superfície, Milena acordou. Ela estava se sentindo totalmente confusa e perdida. O que ela estava fazendo no lago? E por que Cedrico estava ao seu lado? Levou um pouco mais de dois minutos para Milena realmente compreender. Madame Pomfrey os embrulhou com uma toalha seca, e ambos ficaram sentados ali, silenciosamente.

Milena não agüentou. Se tinha uma hora mais propícia para falar com Cedrico, era aquela hora.

- Cedrico... Você realmente sentiria a minha falta?

- Não só sentiria, como eu já sinto. Você não sabe o quanto eu sinto falta de conversar com você, de ficar com você.

- Eu espero que você não tenha se machucado tentando me resgatar.

- Não estou. Mas por você eu me machucaria quantas vezes fosse o necessário.

- Só não deixe a Cho escutar isso, ela ficaria muito brava com você.

- A Cho... Não sei o que eu tinha na cabeça ao voltar com ela. Quanto a isso fique tranqüila. Cho e eu não temos mais nada. E dessa vez é pra valer. E... eu preciso admitir, eu estava com ciúmes do Vítor Krum. Pensei que você e ele estavam juntos.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu e Vítor somos apenas amigos. Praticamente crescemos juntos! Não te dei motivos para ter ciúmes... Afinal, somos apenas... amigos.

- Amigos... Sinceramente, o que eu sinto por você vai muito além de uma simples amizade. Olha, eu estou realmente gostando de você. Como eu nunca gostei de ninguém antes. Pensando bem, a palavra gostando não define exatamente o que eu sinto por você. Eu te amo, Mi.

Milena não sabia o que dizer. Ela não estava acreditando! Aquelas três simples palavras eram as que ela mais esperava ouvir de Cedrico. Não pensou duas vezes. Largou a toalha e envolveu Cedrico num forte abraço, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu poderia falar todas as palavras possíveis para definir o que eu sinto por você. Mas só consigo pensar em duas: te amo.

Ela soltou Cedrico, e viu que ele estava sorrindo.

- Eu devia ter falado antes pra você, mas eu tive medo. Agora, você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz.

- Eu também estou muito feliz. E a única coisa que eu quero agora é que fiquemos juntos.

- E que não nos separemos. Nunca mais.

Milena não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Ela não queria que fosse apenas um sonho. Não queria acordar e ver que nada havia mudado. Só queria ficar ali, nos braços de Cedrico, por toda a sua vida.


	18. Sempre teremos um ao outro

**18. Sempre teremos um ao outro, quando tudo estiver acabado.**

Duas semanas depois, praticamente a escola inteira já sabia do namoro de Milena e Cedrico. As meninas olhavam invejosamente para Milena, e ela notou que toda vez que ela encontrava Cho nos corredores, esta lhe lançava um olhar raivoso. Se azarações pudessem ser lançadas pelo olhar, Milena tinha certeza de que seria um alvo em potencial.

Apesar disso, Milena nunca se sentiu tão feliz. Não importava se as meninas estavam com inveja ou se Cho estava insuportável. Ela estava ao lado da pessoa que mais amava. Ela se sentia completa, e não queria que aquilo terminasse.

Na véspera da terceira tarefa, houve um passeio para Hogsmeade. Obviamente, Cedrico e Milena foram juntos. Eles passaram o dia inteiro juntos, e, no fim do dia, foram para um lugar mais calmo de Hogsmeade, onde poderiam ficar juntos sem ninguém para perturbá-los.

Milena estava muito feliz de estar ali, tão perto de Cedrico. Mas algo no olhar de Cedrico a estava incomodando. Ele não parecia estar tão feliz quanto ela. Por vezes, chegou a abraçá-la num tom de despedida.

- Ced, o que você tem? Não parece feliz...

- É, eu não estou... Tenho todos os motivos do mundo para estar feliz, mas eu não estou feliz. Não agora. Não estou com um pressentimento bom. Estou com uma sensação de que algo vai separar nós dois.

- Não se preocupe. Nada vai nos separar. E se você está se referindo àquele sonho, esqueça. Só porque eu sonhei aquilo não quer dizer que vai acontecer. Ainda ficaremos muito tempo juntos, esse é só o começo.

- Eu sei, Mi. Eu quero acreditar nisso. Mas algo não me deixa acreditar. Eu quero que esse dia seja o melhor de nossas vidas. Não quero partir sabendo que eu não fiz você completamente feliz...

- Você está me assustando! Falando assim parece até que você vai...

Cedrico não deixou Milena terminar de falar. A beijou com paixão e voracidade, como nunca havia feito antes. Milena não o afastou. Ouvia o coração dele batendo depressa, quase no mesmo compasso do que o seu. Sentia suas mãos, acariciando ora sua nuca, ora suas costas... Ela não se importava se aquilo era errado ou não. Só queria sentir Cedrico, só queria amá-lo, como se não houvesse o amanhã.

À noite, Milena estava com os pensamentos a mil. O dia realmente havia sido o melhor de sua vida. Ela lembrava-se de cada detalhe, de cada sussurrar em seu ouvido. Pensar que Cedrico poderia abandoná-la era algo fora de questão. Ela não saberia viver sem a pessoa que ela mais amava.

O que ela não esperava era que, logo depois de pegar no sono, ela tivesse aquele sonho outra vez. Mais nítido do que na primeira vez. Harry e Cedrico estavam correndo em direção à Taça Tribruxo, no centro do labirinto. Quando eles tocaram a Taça, ambos desapareceram. Logo depois, Harry voltou segurando um corpo inerte. O corpo de Cedrico.


	19. Se o tempo parasse e nada mais existisse

**19. Se o tempo parasse e nada mais existisse... **

No dia seguinte, Milena não conseguia deixar de ficar preocupada, e até mesmo desesperada. O sonho da noite anterior e o olhar tristonho de Cedrico não saíam de seus pensamentos, e quanto mais as horas passavam, mais ela ficava com medo.

Como era um domingo, ela e Cedrico ficaram juntos o dia inteiro. Ela não abriria mão de ficar junto dele o máximo que pudesse. Ficaram a maior parte do tempo abraçados, sentados à beira do Lago Negro. Não precisavam trocar muitas palavras. Um já sabia o que o outro estava sentindo, e só a presença um do outro já bastava.

Milena não queria que tudo aquilo que ela e Cedrico estavam pressentindo se tornasse realidade. Ela só queria que, ao final da terceira tarefa, ele viesse feliz ao seu encontro, talvez não como o campeão, mas pelo menos ele estaria ali, e eles teriam todo o tempo do mundo para ficarem juntos.

Cedrico estava ali, a abraçando. Milena não conseguiu deixar de pensar... Será que ela voltaria a sentir os braços dele em torno dos seus? Será que ela conseguiria viver sem Cedrico? Ela não conseguiu se conter. As lágrimas começaram a cair em seu rosto. Se Cedrico a deixasse, ela não viveria. Naquele momento, Milena só tinha apenas um desejo: que o tempo parasse, e que não existisse nem Torneio Tribuxo, nem Taça, nem nada. Apenas ela e Cedrico.

Pouco antes do início da Terceira Tarefa, a escola inteira estava numa atmosfera de ansiedade e nervosismo. Os alunos iam contentes em direção às arquibancadas. A tristeza de Milena contrastava com a alegria de todos. Ela se dirigiu às arquibancadas, vagarosamente, como se quisesse adiar o que estava para assistir. Sentou-se ao lado de Amos Diggory, o pai de Cedrico. Sabia que, acontecesse o que acontecesse, ela e Amos seriam os que mais sofreriam, e que ambos precisariam do apoio e da força um do outro.

Milena viu Cedrico na entrada do labirinto. Ele olhava para as arquibancadas, como se fosse a última vez que ele veria aquele campo. Aquele campo de quadribol, onde ele colecionou tantas vitórias para a Lufa-Lufa, e que agora poderia ser o palco do episódio mais triste de sua vida.

Quando ele finalmente entrou no labirinto, Milena sentiu uma dor aguda no peito. Ela queria sair daquela arquibancada, queria entrar naquele lugar junto com ele! Queria enfrentar, queria fazer de tudo para tirá-lo dali. Ela apelaria para qualquer coisa, até para as Maldições Imperdoáveis! Mas ela não podia fazer nada. Só podia ficar ali, impotente, esperando o pior acontecer.

Cada minuto parecia uma eternidade. As horas se arrastavam, e nenhum sinal de Cedrico ou de qualquer outro campeão ter chegado ao centro do labirinto. Vítor e Fleur já estavam fora da disputa. A Taça estava entre Harry e Cedrico. Estava cada vez mais perto, e Milena estava no auge do desespero.

Algum tempo depois, a cena de seu sonho tornou-se realidade. Harry estava segurando a Taça Tribruxo, ofegante, com o corpo inerte de Cedrico nos braços. Antes que qualquer pessoa se manifestasse, Milena pulou da arquibancada. Foi correndo ao encontro de Harry, e, com a voz falhada por causa do desespero, perguntou:

- Harry... O que... O que aconteceu com ele?

Harry a olhou. Seu olhar estava triste, quase súplice, como se não quisesse que os últimos minutos tivessem acontecido.

- A Taça era uma Chave de Portal. Eu e Cedrico a pegamos no mesmo tempo, e fomos levados para um cemitério. Voldemort estava lá... Ele... ele... ressurgiu, e... Cedrico está... está... morto. Voldemort o matou. Eu sinto muito. Eu não pude fazer nada, por mais que eu quisesse.

Milena sentiu como se tivessem furado seu coração com uma lança. A dor que ela estava sentindo era inexplicável. Suas pernas cederam, e ela ficou ajoelhada diante do corpo de Cedrico. Abraçou o seu corpo já frio, e chorou desconsoladamente em seu peito.


	20. Inconsolável

**20. Inconsolável**

Milena sentiu que várias pessoas estavam tentando a tirar dali. Puxavam seu ombro, o seu braço... Mas ela resistia. Mesmo sabendo que não teria volta, não queria largar Cedrico. Não queria ter que encarar a realidade. Ela queria que alguém a matasse ali, naquele instante. Só a morte parecia ser a solução. Só a morte a pouparia de tanta dor e sofrimento.

Pra ela não tinha mais sentido viver, se ela tivesse que viver sem Cedrico. Preferia definhar ali do que ter que encarar uma vida inteira sem a única pessoa que ela verdadeiramente amava. As lágrimas rolaram pesadamente em sua face, e as pessoas já haviam desistido de tirar Milena dali. Uma mão suave apertava o seu ombro, com delicadeza, como se a estivesse consolando. Era Amos Diggory. Ele abaixou, e abraçou Milena. Ele estava chorando desconsoladamente, assim como a garota.

Mesmo assim, ela continuou ali, agarrando Cedrico com toda a força que podia reunir. Nada poderia consolá-la naquele momento. Levantou o rosto por um momento, e viu todas aquelas pessoas nas arquibancadas. Algumas estavam chorando. Subitamente, Milena levantou-se e foi correndo em direção à Taça. Queria ser transportada para aquele tal cemitério onde Cedrico foi morto. Queria matar Voldemort, ou causá-lo tanta dor para que ele se arrependesse do que tinha feito. Ou então ser morta por ele. Pelo menos ela continuaria com Cedrico, mesmo que fosse em um mundo imaterial.

Não deu tempo de Milena chegar à Taça. A Profª Minerva McGonagall e o Prof. Snape foram mais rápidos, e conseguiram detê-la. Já sem forças, Milena deixou-se levar pelos professores. Tudo à sua volta estava escurecendo, e ela estava perdendo os sentidos...

Quando Milena acordou, no dia seguinte, ela percebeu que estava na enfermaria, e que cada fibra de seu corpo doía. Mas nenhuma dor era comparada à dor que ela sentia em seu coração. Não conseguia mais chorar, mas também era impossível sorrir. Ela pensou que nunca mais teria motivos para sorrir. O fato de ter sabido que o Prof. Moody era um impostor e que tinha posto o nome de Harry no Cálice de Fogo só a fez piorar. Foi uma prova de que seus pais estavam certos e que todos estavam prestes a enfrentar tempos nebulosos.

Milena voltou para casa no Expresso de Hogwarts com Hermione, Rony, Harry, Gina, Fred e Jorge. Ela ficou distante a viagem inteira. Não participou das conversas, e não falou uma palavra sequer. Só ficou contemplando a janela, olhando para as nuvens, como se pudesse ver Cedrico ali. No fim da viagem, Jorge segurou a sua mão, confortando-a, com um olhar preocupado. Milena olhou para ele, e deu um sorriso triste. Ela estava sem Cedrico, mas não estava sozinha. Seus amigos estavam ali, a dando forças num momento tão difícil.

Chegar na casa de seus pais e não vê-los ali não ajudou-a a melhorar seu estado de espírito. Com a volta de Voldemort, a Ordem da Fênix foi reconvocada. Mesmo eles não estando em casa, Milena não quis ir para a casa de seus tios trouxas. Ela queria estar o mais ligada possível ao mundo bruxo. Queria saber de tudo o que acontecesse, e ela iria fazer tudo o que pudesse para matar Voldemort e Dolohov, que torturou seus pais.

Ao subir para o seu quarto, ela viu que ao lado de sua cama, na mesinha de cabeceira, estava um porta-retrato. Nele, estava a foto dela e de Cedrico. Tirou a foto do porta-retrato e a guardou numa caixinha. Naquela caixinha estavam todas as melhores lembranças de Milena, e Cedrico era a melhor das lembranças. Queria apagar aquela noite trágica de sua memória. Seria tão mais fácil se ela lembrasse de Cedrico assim, sorridente...

Beijou a foto, e fechou a caixinha. Naquele momento, ela percebeu que ela teria que seguir em frente, por mais difícil que fosse. Cedrico não iria querer que ela sacrificasse a própria vida para acabar com a própria dor. Ela teria que ser forte, e teria que aprender a viver sem Cedrico, mesmo que isso apertasse o seu coração.


	21. Epílogo

**21. Epílogo**

Três anos depois, Milena estava estudando para ser auror. Já tinha terminado Hogwarts e estava se empenhando ao máximo para seguir a mesma carreira dos pais. Lutou na Batalha de Hogwarts e matou Dolohov. Ajudou a destruir uma das sete Horcruxes de Voldemort, e, assim também ajudou a liquidá-lo. Milena cumpriu a sua promessa. E, nessa mesma noite, os pais dela foram assassinados pelos Comensais da Morte.

Alguns anos depois, Milena se tornou uma das aurores mais respeitadas do mundo bruxo. Virou Chefe da Seção de Aurores no Ministério da Magia. Também era um dos membros principais da Ordem da Fênix.

Sentimentalmente, ela também estava bem. Casou-se com Jorge Weasley, e estava grávida do primeiro filho.

Mesmo passados tantos anos, ela nunca esqueceu Cedrico. Lembrava dele com carinho, como um ótimo momento de sua vida, onde descobriu o amor. E, mesmo estando casada, ela nunca deixou de ir ao cemitério para depositar uma coroa de heléboros sobre o túmulo de Cedrico. Porque um grande amor nunca se esquece. As lembranças ficam, e ultrapassam barreiras. Como a que existe entre a vida e a morte.

**FIM!**

1 | Página


End file.
